


La Rêverie du Lion

by Arzhel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Jaime Lannister, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, and drunk and impatient to see his wench, jaime is alone, just after the end of season 7
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: Jaime a quitté Port-Réal pour rejoindre le Nord. La nuit tombée, ses pensées pour une certaine pucelle ont raison de lui...





	La Rêverie du Lion

Il chevaucha jusqu'au coucher du soleil et une bonne partie de la nuit, car la lune était belle ce soir-là et la neige qui avait commencé à tomber lorsqu'il était parti de Port-Réal avait déposé une fine couche blanche qui éclairait le paysage devant lui. Lorsqu'enfin il estima qu'il s'était assez éloigné et qu'il était de toute façon peu vraisemblable que Cersei envoie quelque mercenaire pour le forcer à revenir auprès d'elle aussi tôt, il s'arrêta au pied d'un pic rocheux où la bruyère et les hauts buissons avaient grandi en abondance suffisante pour le camoufler d'éventuels voyageurs. Il attacha sa monture à une branche et la laissa brouter les quelques touffes d'herbes jaunes qui poussaient là et s'abreuver au mince filet d'eau qui y serpentait. Il décida qu'il était plus sage de ne pas allumer de feu pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La nuit était fraîche et il était fatigué, mais il avait eu la sagesse de se vêtir chaudement. Mieux valait se réveiller avec des burnes un peu gelées qu'avec plus de burnes du tout. 

Il dîna de viande séchée, de fromage, de pain et de figues fraîches qu'il avait empaquetés avant de partir. La perspective d'avoir _enfin_ tourné le dos à Cersei le rendait enjoué et impatient comme un enfant, et il termina bien trop vite la gourde de vin qu'il était censé rationner pour son voyage. Il supposa qu'un Lannister en possession de vin était de toute façon incapable de se retenir, et avec un grognement de contentement, il s'adossa à un rocher, profitant de la clarté de la lune pour promener son regard sur la plaine qui s'étendait devant lui. Ses pensées se perdirent nécessairement vers celle qui l'avait poussé à quitter sa famille et possiblement son nom, et il sourit en imaginant le regard surpris de Brienne lorsqu'elle découvrirait quelle folie il avait commise. Peut-être même y aurait-il de l'admiration dans ses énormes yeux bleus. 

Il ne tarderait pas à rattraper la Reine Argentée, et alors il pourrait voir Brienne tous les jours et combattre à ses côtés au lieu d'avoir cette peur constante de la rencontrer un jour sur le champ de bataille, déçue mais déterminée à le vaincre. Il prendrait soin de ne jamais plus s'éloigner d'elle, sauf si cette méchante fillette lui ordonnait de la quitter. Mais elle ne le ferait pas, si elle l'aimait un peu. Elle devait bien l'aimer un peu, non ? Elle était si têtue qu'elle nierait tout, bien sûr. Mais s'il le fallait, il prendrait soin de lui rappeler à quoi son corps ressemblait et combien il était redevenu plus fort depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans les bains d'Harrenhal. Il imagina que cette fois, il l'approcherait lentement, prudemment, comme le lion qu'il était tandis qu'elle baisserait sa garde, la plus valeureuse et la plus désirable des proies qu'il ait jamais vue. Oh, comme le vin et la distance aidaient à imaginer ce qu'il s'était refusé depuis des années...Et elle serait à lui, et lui à elle. Une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés dans le Nord, il se glisserait dans son lit et couvrirait ses lèvres pleines par les siennes, l'initierait par sa langue à ce que sa verge ferait plus tard entre ses jambes. Par tous les dieux, comment pouvait-il être aussi raide et si vite? Il grogna et défit son pantalon, glissant sa main contre son membre impatient. Mieux valait s'accorder un moment de répit, sans quoi il sentait qu'il remonterait immédiatement en selle pour arriver plus vite auprès d'elle. Et un Jaime ivre et l'épée hors du fourreau ne ferait pas bonne impression auprès de cette fière gamine. 

Il continua de plaire son membre, le souffle court et l'esprit possédé par l'image de Brienne. Il aurait voulu la sentir contre lui, son corps puissant tremblant contre le sien, ses longues jambes serrant ses cuisses contre elle. Oh, il voulait être le premier à carresser ce doux bouton de fleur rougi et humide de rosée, le premier à l'ouvrir de ses doigts chauds comme des rayons de soleil. Il voulait faire disparaître de son visage les dernières traces de retenue qu'elle aurait, la voir s'abandonner à lui en toute confiance et honorer cette confiance comme jamais il ne l'avait fait pour personne. Pas même Cersei, mais il s'empressa de faire disparaître ce nom de sa fantaisie. Non pas parce qu'il craignait qu'il ne ramène d'anciens élans, remarqua-t-il, mais parce qu'il n'était pas digne de se tenir auprès de quoi que ce fût qui eut trait à Brienne. _Brienne_ qui, il n'en doutait pas, lui ferait perdre la tête de plaisir si jamais elle l'acceptait en elle, elle qu'aucun autre homme ne pouvait toucher sans risquer de perdre la vie ou quelque partie de son anatomie qu'elle en viendrait à vénérer chez lui. Il sourit en pensant à la manière dont elle lui résisterait au début, ses grands yeux bleus brillant de désir pour lui tandis que sa langue tâchait de garder dressés ses murs le plus longtemps possible, lui rappelant combien il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il lui parle de ce qu'il comptait faire avec elle de manière si inconvenante, maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés. Car il aurait soin de l'épouser avant de briser son voile de pucelle et de la faire mourir et renaître dans ses bras. Lui-même attachait peu d'importance à cette tradition des hommes, surtout avec Brienne. Ils étaient si inconventionels et si éloignés de ce qu'on voulait voir chez un homme et une femme, au diable leur stupide mariage. Mais il le ferait pour elle, pour que jamais personne ne puisse encore l'appeler _la pute de Lannister_ et ne traine son honneur dans la fange, elle qui resterait toujours si pure et si juste, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il la prendrait. 

Un moment de lucidité le fit se rendre compte qu'il avait commencé à lâcher des grognements de plaisir et à murmurer le nom de sa douce jouvencelle. C'était heureux qu'il ne soit pas en compagnie de ses hommes et qu'il pouvait carresser cette douce fantaisie comme il lui plaisait. L'obscurité partielle rendait son désir fiévreux plus enivrant encore, comme une drogue qu'il aurait chapardé chez Qyburn. Mais il avait mieux qu'une drogue puisqu'il avait l'image de Brienne gémissant sous lui. L'idée lui vint encore qu'un homme se paluchant seul dans la nuit, loin de tout et incapable de se battre correctement avec la seule main qui lui restait (et qui de toute façon était trop occupée à autre chose pour saisir son épée à temps) ferait une cible de choix si d'aventure on passait près du taillis au creux duquel il s'était installé. Et si encore on découvrait qu'il était un Lannister, _le_ Jaime Lannister, le Régicide, quelle belle histoire à raconter dans tout Westeros! On ne manquerait pas de répéter qu'il gémissait le nom de _la grande vache Brienne_ , et il rit en imaginant le regard horrifié et constipé de Cersei et les joues passablement rouges de Brienne lorsqu'elle entendrait qu'il avait trouvé la mort en se branlant avec son nom sur les lèvres. Il rit de bon coeur sous les étoiles, sa main continuant de le caresser, et pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il se sentit presque heureux. Il s'imagina combattre auprès de Brienne, et puis lui faire l'amour, et encore combattre dos à dos avec elle, et les deux visions se confondaient presque pour n'en former qu'une tant les deux actes semblaient être ce pour quoi ils étaient faits. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et la chaleur de son corps monter, et il lâcha un dernier soupir lorsque sa libération l'envahit. Après quoi, il se blottit dans un demi-sommeil aussi doux que son innocence perdue, un sourire errant sur ses lèvres.

Il n'était pas même certain de pouvoir survivre deux minutes en présence de la Reine des Dragons, cette noble furie, mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tourné le dos à Port-Réal. S'il pouvait goûter cette liberté assez longtemps pour revoir sa Brienne, alors tous les tourments que les dieux lui avaient imposés n'auraient pas été en vain.

**Author's Note:**

> Une chose est sûre, j'étais censée faire autre chose aujourd'hui...travailler peut-être? Oups...   
>  Kudos et commentaires sont les bienvenus!


End file.
